1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for maintaining a positioning of a patient on a hospital bed or bed of the like. More particularly, it relates to a device providing a means for a single medical attendant to securely, temporarily position a patient on their side thereby allowing for patient care, involving patient positioning, by a single person where generally more than one caretaker may be required.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, when a hospital patient is confined to their bed for reasons of reduced body strength, stroke, paralysis, or the like, it is extremely important to move the patient frequently to help avoid pressure sores. Movement of the patient is also involved for in-bed bathing and other patient care needs as well as to maintain the bed itself as a clean environment.
As an example, in order to change sheets and to maintain the bed and resultant patient hygiene, a medical caretaker must have access to the mattress fitting sheet covered by the patient's entire body. With a patient unable to move himself, the medical staff must be able to move the patient from their position on the bedding, to allow a linen change. As also noted, for personal hygiene purposes, a patient who is paralyzed or movement-impaired generally must be rolled from a position where they are laying on their back to one where they are laying on one side. This rolled positioning is easier on the patient and positions the patient on one side edge of the bed within easy reach to allow the medical caregiver access for bathing, cleaning, and changing of dressings and the like.
In order to change bedding, generally the patient must be rolled to one side of the bed and held there for a duration of time necessary to remove and replace the sheet on the opposite half of the mattress. Once that task is finished, the patient is then rolled back to the other side of the bed which was just changed, and there they must be held on their other side to allow the finishing of the linen change. This rolling type patient moving procedure is followed as it minimizes the potential for patient injury which can occur with a lift. Generally, it is employed in most medical facilities by the staff in order to accomplish the aforementioned tasks of linen changes and patient treatment.
During the task of moving the patient, as a patient is rolled onto their side, they are naturally unbalanced as the width of their body is balanced on the small side surface. Further, if the patient has suffered a paralyzing injury, the patient is of no help, and great care must be taken to make sure their limbs follow their torso during a roll procedure to prevent injuries. However, when placed on the bed resting on the side of their body, the patient's body naturally starts to roll toward the more stable position onto their backs. Because such patients are usually unable to provide much assistance to the caregiver, it makes the positioning process quite strenuous and multi-tasked. Consequently, as a general rule, multiple caregivers or nurses are required to both roll and to maintain the patient in the unstable side position. Having two valuable medical personnel working on one patient for such a duration of time is an expensive and time-consuming act using valuable medical personnel. Many attempts in prior art are seen to combat this problem but fall short in many aspects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,739 to Rains et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,636 to Wheeler, and Pub. No. US 2005/0155149 A1 to Pedersen all teach different methods and devices for patient repositioning or rotating. However, while all patents providing a mechanical or structural support system that achieves the goal of temporarily positioning a patient on their side, they do so in a manner that would obstruct the process of changing sheets or accomplishing other tasks that require a partially cleared mattress top. This is either because the device itself sits on the mattress top or the device moves the mattress along with the patient.
As such, there is a continuing and unmet need for a device and method which provides for the convenient and safe movement of a patient to their side. Such a device should maintain the patient securely on their side while medical personnel go about their business. Additionally, such a system should be compact and lightweight rendering it easy to store, transport, and to employ. Such a device and system should provide for comfortable and secure patient positioning on their sides for the durations necessary for linen changes and for hygiene and the like. Still further, and particularly preferred to minimize the use of highly skilled medical personnel, such a system should be easily employed by a single care giver, thereby reducing the duplication of effort by multiple caregivers and thereby freeing them up to care for other patients.